Ensemble ? Ou pas
by Lanae's World
Summary: Suite à un petit accident, la mémoire de Martha Hudson lui joue des tours. Elle s'adapte facilement, mais il y a un point qui la désoriente : quelle relation entretiennent réellement ses deux locataires ? (Texte écrit dans le cadre du challenge du collectif NoName de mars 2017 : amnésie)


Hello tout le monde !

Ce mois ci j'ai changé de fandom pour le challenge. Le thème "amnésie" m'a fait pensé tout de suite à ce texte. Et j'adore écrire Mme Hudson.

Un grand merci à Louisana (encore) pour m'avoir aidé sur le plot.

Pour répondre à la question de Sana, à savoir : **pourquoi teniez vous à écrire sur ce ou ces personnage(s) pour ce sujet en particulier ?**

Je dirai : j'adore les fic amnésie. Mais elles sont tellement clichées. Même hyper intéressantes et super bien écrites, il y a des passages obligés. Et j'en ai lu des tonnes sur ce couple en particulier. Je me suis dit que l'écrire depuis les point de vue de Mme Hudson, sachant qu'elle est persuadé qu'ils sont ensemble depuis le premier épisode, pourrait rendre un bon résultat.

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.

* * *

Martha Hudson connaissait l'homme blond qui était en train de l'aider à sortir du taxi. Il s'appelait John Watson, était médecin et il partageait actuellement l'appartement au dessus du sien avec Sherlock Holmes. Appartement dont elle était propriétaire. Elle savait tout cela parce qu'on lui avait dit. Elle revenait de l'hôpital. Un choc à la tête lui avait donné une forme d'amnésie temporaire. Ses souvenirs étaient là mais elle ne pouvait pas y accéder d'elle même. A la seconde où elle trouvait le déclic (une odeur, une anecdote, un son …) , une partie de la mémoire lui revenait.

Pour le moment, la confusion était omniprésente mais le neurologue lui avait assuré que cela allait vite passer et qu'elle retrouverait rapidement toute son histoire. Même si les évènements stockés dans sa mémoire à court terme pouvaient être définitivement perdus à cause de la légère commotion cérébrale dont elle était victime

John paya le taxi pendant qu'elle observait l"immeuble en face d'elle. Elle savait qu'il était à elle, l'avait reconnu, mais elle ignorait comment elle en était devenu propriétaire, ni depuis quand et dans quelles circonstances. Elle soupira de frustration.

"Je sais que cela peut être inquiétant, mais vos souvenirs vont revenir rapidement."

John l'entraîna vers l'entrée et l'aida à monter à l'étage. Il lui montra une porte au rez de chaussée.

"C'est votre appartement, mais vous allez rester avec nous cette nuit. Je dois surveiller votre commotion. Condition du docteur pour vous laisser quitter l'hôpital plus tôt"

Arrivés sur le pallier, John ouvrit la porte et la poussa gentiment à travers l'ouverture. Au milieu du salon se tenait un homme brun. Il portait une robe de chambre bleue au dessus d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un t-shirt que les années avaient usé jusqu'à la trame. Il était également pied nu et regardait avec horreur le bandage qui entourait la tête de Martha.

"Sherlock ! Installe Mme Hudson sur le canapé. Je vais faire du thé. J'espère pour toi que tu as nettoyé la cuisine."

Le ton de John était sec, la colère évidente dans sa voix.

Sherlock s'empressa de retirer les nombreux documents qui étaient étalés sur le sofa, il écarta également le bric à brac qui jonchait le sol pour parvenir au meuble.

"Vous devriez ranger tout ça jeune homme. Ce n'est pas une façon de vivre."

"John ! Pourquoi m'as tu menti ? Elle va très bien. Elle m'a fait des reproches sur le rangement de l'appartement"

La réponse qui arriva depuis la cuisine fut cinglante.

"N'importe qui ferait des remarques vu le niveau de bordel que tu as laissé s'installer ces derniers jours Sherlock ! Et Mme Hudson à une amnésie sélective, pas un changement de personnalité !"

"Vient t'occuper d'elle alors. C'est toi le médecin !"

"Ho non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ca."

John apparut, portant un plateau avec le nécessaire pour le thé. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse et jeta un regard noir à son colocataire.

"Tu es responsable de cet accident, tu en assumes les conséquences."

Mme Hudson ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé, mais John l'avait raconté aux médecins qui l'avait soigné. À priori il y avait eu une explosion dans la cuisine des deux hommes. Ce fait semblait habituel, les expériences de Sherlock n'étant pas toujours totalement maitrisé. Mais à la différence des fois précédentes, cette détonation avait été suffisamment puissante pour déranger une étagère accrochée dans le couloir, à l'exact moment où Martha passait dessous. La chute de la dite étagère avait provoqué la petite excursion à l'hôpital.

"Je ne suis pas responsable de l'incompétence de celui qui a accroché cette étagère au mur."

"Non mais tu l'es pour la déflagration qui l'a fait tomber"

"Je ne pouvais pas savoir que …"

"Je ne veux rien entendre Sherlock ! Combien de fois t'ai je demandé de ne pas mener ces expériences dans notre cuisine ? Va au labo, Molly sera ravie de t'avoir sur place."

"C'est trop loin et elle ne me laisse pas utiliser certains réactifs trop dangereux."

"On se demande bien pourquoi !"

John ne s'était jamais assis, faisant les cent pas dans le salon et levait les bras au ciel à chaque exclamation. Sherlock était installé dans un fauteuil et le regardait, à deux doigts de laisser libre court à la colère qui montait en lui. Mme Hudson se sentait responsable, elle ne voulait pas que les deux hommes se querellent à cause d'elle.

"S'il vous plait, ne vous disputez pas. Ce n'est rien de grave. Les docteurs m'ont dit que tout redeviendrait normal dans quelques semaines."

"Ha tu vois John ?! Il faut toujours que tu exagères tout."

Le grognement qu'émit le médecin ne présageait rien de bon. Elle n'avait pas de souvenir réel de ce genre de bruit, mais elle reconnu, sans savoir comment, que ce son était précurseur d'une grande colère. Sherlock devait le reconnaître également car il s'était levé et son visage était fermé.

Aux grands maux les grand remèdes ! Martha se leva également, fit signe de perdre l'équilibre et effleura sa tempe de sa main. Cela calma instantanément les deux hommes. Le médecin l'aida à se rasseoir et Sherlock servit le thé, lui tendant une tasse immédiatement. Elle remarqua le regard noir que John lança par dessus son épaule, elle ouvrit la bouche avant qu'il puisse recommencer à crier après son partenaire.

"Ne vous disputez pas pour moi s'il vous plait. Ce n'est pas la peine."

John n'avait pas l'air de vouloir laisser tomber.

"Mme Hudson, vous avez eu de la chance. Cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Tout ça parce que cet idiot …"

"Jeune homme ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on parle de son petit ami !"

Le médecin était à genou devant elle, en train de vérifier ses pupilles, et la proximité permit à Mme Hudson se voir sa réaction depuis les premières loges : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc et ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge carmin. Il bredouilla :

"Non … enfin je veux dire … ce n'est pas …"

Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Martha leva les yeux vers Sherlock, cherchant une indication de ce qui avait mis son colocataire dans cet état. Le détective était en train de les observer, roulant des yeux et haussant les épaules. Le point positif était que toute colère l'avait déserté.

John devait avoir récupéré, car sa voix était ferme quand il reprit :

"Mme Hudson, je ne suis pas gay. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble."

Voilà une affirmation qui la rendait encore plus confuse. Son regard passa d'un homme à l'autre, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ils souhaitaient cacher leur relation.

"Cela ne me dérange pas vous savez, les temps ont changé. Ceux de Mme Turner sont même mariés."

Cette fois le grognement de John était plus frustré qu'en colère. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sherlock.

"Tu vois ce que tu as fait ? Il m'a fallu des mois pour la convaincre que nous n'étions pas un couple, il va falloir recommencer."

"Ou attendre que la mémoire lui revienne. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi est ce que cela te dérange autant. Les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent."

"Mais je ne suis pas gay !"

"Oui John, si cela te rassure de le répéter."

"Je le répète parce que c'est la vérité. Je suis à l'aise avec ma sexualité."

Martha observa les deux hommes continuer à se chamailler jusqu'à la cuisine. Voilà qui était étrange.

"Bien sur, John"

"Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu dis cela juste pour me faire plaisir ?"

"Parce que c'est la cas, John."

"QUOI ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Parce que je ne sais pas qu'elles observations tu as fait pour arriver à cette conclusion, mais je t'assure que tu te trompes."

Sherlock était réapparu dans le salon, portant des restes qu'il venait de réchauffer, suivi presque immédiatement par son blogueur.

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu sais que je ne me trompe jamais."

"Là si. Mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une vie sexuelle."

"John ! Tu fais un hôte exécrable ! Mme Hudson est encore là."

Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, le médecin rougit. Il s'assit sur le sofa pendant que Sherlock rapprochait son fauteuil. Ils partagèrent le contenu des différentes boites, connaissant assez les gouts de l'autre pour le faire sans avoir besoin de se parler. Seule Martha dut acquiescer à chaque proposition silencieuse.

Elle continua à les observer pendant toute la soirée. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle n'avait aucune mémoire des affirmations de John pour l'aider à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait.

Deux jours plus tard, Martha était installée confortablement dans son propre salon. John avait ôté le turban qui ornait sa tête avant de partir à la clinique et l'avait remplacé par un simple pansement. Il avait également ordonné à Sherlock de rester et d'aider leur logeuse. Elle avait interdiction de faire le moindre effort et le médecin préféraient la laisser sous surveillance pendant quelques jours encore.

Sa mémoire revenait par a coups, des odeurs ou certaines situations faisait réapparaître des souvenirs. Comme à cet exact moment.

Sherlock était en train de préparer une théière et de se plaindre qu'il détestait faire son propre thé. Cette scène était familière, tellement familière que plusieurs moments identiques réapparurent comme par magie dans son esprit.

"Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante, juste votre logeuse."

Sherlock leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

"En effet Mme Hudson."

Il avait passé la matinée à raccrocher l'étagère responsable de cette situation, puis avait vérifié toutes les autres, ainsi que les tableaux et le lustre de la salle à manger. Il n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde de râler et de se plaindre qu'il avait plus intéressant à effectuer.

Martha lui servit une tasse de thé.

"Venez vous assoir cinq minutes, vous l'avez bien mérité."

Sherlock prit le liquide brûlant et s'asseya avec un soupir.

"Merci."

"De rien, jeune homme. Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester ?"

"Quelqu'un doit vous surveiller. Même s'il y a peu de chance que vous fassiez une rechute plus de quarante huit heures après le choc."

"Vous pouvez passer régulièrement. Ou je peux monter vous voir. Allez donc vous occuper à vos tâches habituelles."

Sherlock semblait tiraillé entre la culpabilité et l'envie évidente de quitter les lieux. Elle pouvait facilement faire pencher la balance.

"Je suis un peu fatiguée de toute façon, je pensais faire une petite sieste. Je ne risque pas de tomber ou de me blesser depuis mon lit. Et j'ai toujours du mal à dormir avec quelqu'un dans l'appartement."

Elle sourit en voyant le détective regarder avec envie la porte d'entrée de son logement.

"John m'a demandé de vous surveiller. Je ne veux pas le désappointer."

Quelque chose de fragile passa dans le regard du détective. Martha avait beau avoir de gros trous dans sa mémoire, elle était persuadée que cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

"Je savais que toutes ces remarques acerbes cachaient quelque chose."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez."

"Allons Sherlock, il n'y a pas de mal à ne pas vouloir décevoir la personne que l'on aime."

"Je crois que je vais appeler John, Mme Hudson, votre coup à la tête est plus grave que ce qu'on craignait."

Martha ne répondit pas, elle sirota son thé en lui souriant de derrière la tasse.

Quand John arriva trois heures plus tard, Sherlock avait fini ses vérifications et il était en train d'accrocher un tableau que Martha avait acheté des mois auparavant et qui trainait depuis dans un coin, faute de quelqu'un pour s'en occuper.

Le médecin prit de ses nouvelles et elle ne se gêna pas pour lui annoncer tout ce que le détective avait accompli. Le léger sourire qui apparut sur les lèvre de John à ces mots, ainsi que la fierté dans ses yeux quand il les posa sur le dos de Sherlock lui apprit tout ce qu' elle avait besoin de savoir.

"Allez vous deux, vous vous êtes assez occupé de moi aujourd'hui. Aller profiter un peu l'un de l'autre. C'est important pour un couple de passer du temps ensemble."

Comme prévu, cela fit réagir John.

"Mme Hudson, combien de fois dois je vous répéter que ce n'est pas comme cela ?"

Elle tapota gentiment sa main.

"Une fois de plus je le crains mon cher John."

Elle attrapa les deux hommes par le bras et les raccompagna jusqu'au hall. John commença l'ascension en premier, Sherlock sur les talons avec les yeux fixés sur le dos de son colocataire.

Une semaine plus tard, Martha avait récupéré une bonne partie de ses souvenirs. Certaines choses étaient encore floues mais les zones d'ombres avaient pratiquement disparues.

Elle était actuellement en train de monter les escaliers de son immeuble. Elle avait entendu ses deux locataires rentrer au petit matin, après une de leurs aventures et elle avait voulu leur faire plaisir en leur apportant leur première théière de la journée.

Elle ouvrit la porte, balançant le plateau qu'elle tenait sur une seule main. Elle entra directement dans la cuisine et le posa sur la table. Elle pénétra ensuite dans le salon et s'arrêta net. Les deux hommes étaient sur la canapé, profondément endormis, la télé en bruit de fond.

Il était évident qu'ils s'étaient endormis assis, John était toujours partiellement redressé, la tête à moitié sur le dossier, à moitié sur l'accoudoir. Ses jambes étaient encore au sol et la position découvrait son cou. Il avait la bouche ouverte et un léger ronflèrent en sortait. Il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde gêné par Sherlock qui se servait de sa hanche comme oreiller. Au contraire, sa main était enfouie dans l'amas de boucles noires.

Sherlock, à la différence du médecin, avait remonté ses jambes sur le canapé. La position ne pouvait pas être confortable, pas avec sa taille, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être profondément endormi. Il avait la main gauche enroulée autour de la cuisse de John, la seconde coincée entre ses propres genoux.

Ils étaient adorables. Martha sourit à l'image que les deux hommes présentaient. Elle attrapa deux couvertures qui trainaient sur les dossiers et les plaça du mieux possible sans réveiller personne. Sherlock enfouit un peu plus son visage dans la hanche de John et la main que ce dernier avait dans ses cheveux s'y enfonça un peu plus. Le détective émit un léger grognement de plaisir avant de redevenir immobile.

Martha referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Soit ils la prenaient pour une idiote et lui mentaient honteusement, soit ils étaient complètement aveugles.

Le week-end suivant retrouva Martha dans le même appartement. Ses deux locataires étaient réveillés cette fois et ils étaient actuellement dans la cuisine. Elle était, pour sa part, installée dans le fauteuil du médecin, en train de tenir compagnie à l'inspecteur Lestrade. Ils venaient de terminer une enquête difficile pour le policier et John avait voulu lui remonter le moral avec une petite fête. Molly devait arriver d'ici peu et John était en train de préparer le repas pendant que Sherlock rangeait (enfin !) son bric a brac dans la cuisine pour lui laisser de la place pour travailler.

C'était le moment ou jamais de poser quelques questions à quelqu'un côtoyant les deux hommes assez souvent. Ses petits problèmes de mémoire lui donnaient l'excuse rêvée pour se montrer curieuse.

"Dites moi, Greg. Je n'arrive pas à définir la nature exacte de leur relation. Et ils ne veulent rien me dire. Vous pouvez m'aider ?"

La surprise fit rapidement place à de la gêne sur le visage de l'inspecteur. Il glissa la main sur sa nuque avant de répondre.

"Il n'y a rien de spécial. Ils sont amis, c'est tout."

"Allons inspecteur ! Même vous n'y croyez pas. Regardez les un peu."

Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux vers la scène qui se déroulait dans la cuisine. Dans l'espace exigu, il était encore plus évident que d'habitude, que John et Sherlock savaient où était l'autre à tout instant. Ils se mouvaient dans la pièce sans jamais se gêner, sans jamais s'arrêter et se passant divers objets sans avoir besoin de se parler.

"Ce genre de chose, croyez en mon expérience, cela nait d'une chose et d'une seule. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?"

Tous ces jeunes gens étaient adorables à rougir pour un rien. Greg bredouilla :

"Mais John … je veux dire, il y a bien des rumeurs … et des remarques, mais John les réfute à chaque fois. Ils sont juste colocataires. Et puis John sort avec des femmes, souvent. Je l'ai vu draguer plus d'une fois lors de nos soirées au pub. Il n'irait jamais tromper quiconque. Non vraiment je pense qu'il nous dit la vérité."

L'ex soldat choisit ce moment pour venir vers eux, une bouteille de vin à la main et plusieurs verres.

"De quoi parlez vous ?"

Le rouge aux joues de Greg empira. Ces anglais étaient vraiment incorrigibles.

"L'inspecteur Lestrade et moi-même nous disions que vous étiez adorables tous les deux. J'ai toujours adoré voir un jeune couple s'affairer dans la cuisine. Rien ne montre plus la profondeur d'une relation que de cuisiner ensemble."

John jeta un regard incertain à Lestrade. Ce dernier semblait prêt à se faire avaler par le parquet.

"Greg ! Qu'est ce que tu as été lui raconter ? Son amnésie lui joue des tours, j'essaie de lui expliquer depuis des semaines que nous ne sommes pas ensemble et toi, tu mets de l'huile sur le feu."

Le policier avait levé les mains en signe de reddition, répétant le contenu de la discussion au médecin. Martha leva les yeux de son verre de vin et trouva Sherlock sur le pas de la porte, le regard fixé sur John et de la tristesse dans les yeux.

Trois semaines après son petit accident, Martha était à nouveau en train de monter les escaliers vers l'appartement que partageaient John et Sherlock. À peine était elle arrivée sur le pallier, quelle entendit John râler et pester.

Elle entra sans frapper à la porte et ne fut pas surprise le moins du monde de trouver le médecin dans la cuisine. Il était en plein rangement et nettoyage la pièce, maugréant après Sherlock et ses satanés expériences.

Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait quand il aperçut Martha.

"Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer Mme Hudson. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Je venais juste vous déposer votre courrier. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"Ce n'est pas évident ? Cet idiot est encore parti en laissant tout en plan. Il a une enquête difficile, il n'a pas mangé depuis trois jours, je me suis dit que si je lui faisais un de ses repas préféré, il s'arrêterait cinq minutes pour se nourrir."

Martha cacha son sourire. Elle éprouvait une profonde affection pour les deux hommes, mais l'un comme l'autre ne savaient pas comment y réagir. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de ne pas la montrer trop souvent.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous y arrivez, John. Comment vous faites pour vivre avec lui depuis tout ce temps. Tout le monde aurait déménagé depuis des lustres et à la place, vous êtes encore là, en train de ranger un chantier que vous n'avez pas fait pour pouvoir lui faire un plat qu'il ne mangera surement pas. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous faites tout cela ?"

"Il a beau être insupportable, il reste mon ami. Et il a besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui."

Martha déposa le courrier sur la table et se retourna pour quitter l'appartement.

"Bien John. Je vous laisse à vos préparations alors."

Ces deux idiots ne faisaient aucun sens et elle ne savait plus quoi croire.

Son dernier rendez vous avec le neurologue s'était très bien passé. Il ne restait aucune trace de la commotion qui l'avait frappé un mois plus tôt. La totalité de ses souvenirs étaient revenue. Et avec eux, le fait que John et Sherlock n'étaient définitivement pas ensemble, malgré tous les signes qu'elle avait détecté ces derniers temps. Elle adorait faire réagir John et elle continuait donc avec ses remarques. Le voir rougir, balbutier et nier de toutes ses forces était beaucoup trop drôle pour qu'elle arrête.

Elle avait refusé que le médecin l'accompagne à ce dernier rendez-vous et il avait fini par accepter quand elle lui avait promis de venir tout lui raconter dès son retour à Baker Street.

C'est la raison pour laquelle elle était en train de monter, (encore une fois) ces maudits escaliers. En arrivant sur le pallier, elle remarqua que la porte de l'appartement n'était pas fermée. Elle pénétra dans le salon et recula rapidement de quelques pas. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se pencha légèrement et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce. Sherlock avait les mains sur la taille de John et celles de ce dernier étaient enfouies dans les boucles noires à l'arrière du crâne du détective. Et ils s'embrassaient. Leurs corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, ne laissant pas un centimètre d'espace entre eux, ils s'embrassaient comme on le faisait les premières fois : avec un mélange de désir et d'hésitation, l'habitude n'ayant pas encore émoussé le premier et fait disparaître la seconde.

Martha redescendit les escalier, évitant les quelques marches qui grinçaient. Elle ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient l'entendre mais elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Son amnésie avait dû lui donner le pouvoir de lire dans l'avenir en fait, comme si elle avait échangé ses souvenirs contre une vision du futur. Dommage que tout lui soit revenu, c'était une capacité qu'elle aurait apprécié garder.


End file.
